Habla El Corazón
by Ode-chan
Summary: Veamos lo que puede llegar a pensar Akane en una noche de desvelo y lo que puede pasar luego de aceptar su unica verdad. Muy mal summary. Songfic. Dejen reviews please


... pensamientos

(...) molestas interrupciones de mi y explicaciones

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece si no a **Rumiko Takahashi** asi que no lo voy a usar para fines de lucro solo para divertirme y pasar el rato. And now the feature presentation . Enjoy this...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Habla El Corazón**_

En la residencia Tendo todos dormían tranquilamente excepto una persona la menor de las hermanas Tendo, Akane. Se preguntaran porque verdad, pues se los contare a continuación. PLAY

_En realidad yo dudo tanto de ti  
Por mas que intento no me dejo llevar  
Pru__ebo tu amor y me sienta fatal  
Pero yo te quiero, bien o mal_

Ay no de nuevo – dijo Akane con cierta molestia – no puedo creerlo es la cuarta vez esta semana. Ni en sueños el baka ese me deja tranquila.

Aunque el sueño no es tan malo, mas bien es perfecto. Una playa, un atardecer, Ranma, yo, sin prometidas ni pretendientes, solo el y yo y un be…

Pero que estoy pensando – dijo espantando las imágenes de su cabeza- son idioteces eso nunca pasara el es un baka pervertido, insensible, guapo, fuerte, noble… uh pero que digo creo que la falta de sueño ya me esta enloqueciendo y me hace decir incoherencias.

_Habla el corazón  
Que no sabe mentir  
Habla el corazón  
A todas horas de ti  
Oigo cosas bonitas  
Y presto atención  
Habla el corazón  
Y yo escucho su voz_

Pero no pudo negar lo evidente, feo no es tiene mucha prometidas, todas las chicas del Furinkan están tras él y creo que yo no soy la excepción a la regla ( ni yo tampoco es tan bello ♥♥). Fuerte por supuesto, gana todos sus combates y si no lo fuera yo todavía estuviera en Nekonron con Kirin o en Togenkyo con Toma y noble pues siempre trata de ayudar a todos aunque la mayoría de las veces sea por conveniencia propia.

_A veces pienso que no hay nada que hacer  
Que tu y que yo tenemos poco que ver  
Pero al final habla mi corazó  
Dice que te quiero, óyelo_

No, Akane estamos hablando de Ranma Saotome – se dijo a si misma – el mismo que te dice fea marimacho, kawaiikune, pechos planos, que desprecia tu comida y prefiere estar con Shampoo o Ukyo en vez de estar aquí, conmigo que tanto lo quiero y que daria la vida por él. Para que mentirme, por más orgulloso, insensible y tonto que sea lo amo y no puedo evitarlo.

_Habla el corazón  
Que no sabe mentir  
Habla el corazón  
A todas horas de ti  
Oigo cosas bonitas  
Y presto atención  
Habla el corazón  
Y yo escucho su voz_

Akane se levanta de su cama y se dirige al la cocina por un vaso de leche, a ver si al fin puede conciliar el sueño. Cuando encendió la luz se llevo una dulce sorpresa al ver que su querido Ranma estaba ahí.

_Oigo las voces que hablan de ti  
Yo no te quiero ellas dicen que si  
Soy obediente, se tienen razón  
Dejo que hable mi corazón_

- Ranma – dijo Akane en un tono que sono casi como un suspiro.

- Uh, hola Akane tampoco puedes dormir – dijo Ranma al percatarse de que el no era el único despierto en la casa a esas horas de la noche.

- No, ha decir verdad las ultimas 4 noches no he podido dormir bien – contesto Akane casi por inercia - porque se lo dije ahora me va a preguntar ¿por que?

- Así, y ¿por que? – pregunto el chico con cierta curiosidad

-Lo sabia y ahora que le digo Bueno… pues… Mejor le voy a decir la verdad, se que seria un riesgo, pero ya no puedo con esto, seria como quitarme un peso de encima Por... por ti – dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

- Por mi – dijo Ranma con cara de "what" (ósea con cara de "que acaba de decir") - Si por ti, por un sueño y por… por… por – Akane no podía terminar de decir lo que quería, era como si la palabra que faltaba no quisiera salir de su boca.

- ¿Por qué cosa? Akane, ya termina de hablar – Ranma ya se estaba desesperando, pero no porque Akane no hablara si no porque quería saber si la palabra que faltaba era la que tan ansiaba oír de la boca de su prometida la que haría que todo fuera distinto a como lo es ahora.

- Pues… ya para que negarlo porque… porque TE AMO, te amo desde siempre, desde que llegaste aquí y me comprometieron contigo. Trate de que no pasara pero no pude evitarlo me enamore de ti, del chico-chica orgulloso, terco, prepotente que me insulta, pero que también es dulce, tierno, sensible aunque en muy pocas ocasiones he podido verlo de este modo se que en el fondo lo eres.

- Akane, yo… - intento decir Ranma

- Ranma no, no digas nada yo se que mght... – Akane no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ranma la había cayado con el mas dulce y tierno de los besos que se le puede dar a una chica (ayyyy, tan lindo verdad ♥♥). Después de 2 min. más o menos Ranma rompió el beso pero no solo por falta de aire sino porque querría terminar de decir lo que había empezado.

- Ranma… - logro articular akane con un poco de dificultad pero ese intento de hablar fue detenido por Ranma colocando su dedo índice sobre sus dulces labios.

- Shh… yo también TE AMO Akane MI Akane – al fin pudo terminar de decir el chico.

- En serio Ranma.

- Claro, como mentiría con algo como eso. Te amo, te amo desde siempre desde que te vi, pero temía que tú no, como siempre andabas golpeándome.

- Bueno, si tú no me insultaras creo que yo no tendría porque golpearte. – dijo Akane con una dulce sonrisa de esas que desarman a Ranma.

- Prometo no volver a insultarte, si tú no me golpeas. – Ranma levanto su mano derecha (como lo hacen los testigos en los juicios) y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Prometido (haciendo lo mismo que Ranma), pero si dejamos de pelear de la noche a la mañana nuestros padres nos casarían en un dos por tres no crees.

- ¿Y tú no quieres casarte conmigo?

- Por supuesto que si mi amor (le da un besito corto) pero no ahora somos muy jóvenes.

- Mi amor, me encanta como suena de tu boca. (Ranma se fue ha medio viaje por el universo pero regreso pronto) Pero en eso tienes razón, vamos a dejar las cosas como están solo que yo no te insultare tan seguido y tú no me golpearas tan duro. De acuerdo.

- Vaya pensaste, ya ves que no eres tan baka como creía. – dijo Akane en tono sarcástico

- Eh, eh sin insultos okay. – y comienza a darle muchos besos a Akane.

- Ranma ya, ya no sigas, mejor vamos a dormir que mañana hay clases y no te quieres levantar. – logro decir Akane entre risas

- No, yo me quería quedar un ratito más – dijo con voz de niño chiquito (se imagina a Ranma con voz de niño ay yo quiero un hijo así ) para luego continuar normal – pero tienes razón, vamos.

_Habla el corazón  
Que no sabe mentir  
Habla el corazón  
A todas horas de ti  
Oigo cosas bonitas  
Y presto atención  
Habla el corazón  
Y yo escucho su voz_

Y así se retira nuestra pareja favorita sin la sospecha de que mañana tendrán que lidiar con un pequeño problemita, por no decir que tendrán el chantaje, soborno, estafa o como lo quieran llamar del siglo, por parte de (insertar música de presentación y voz de anunciador) la simpática, carismática y extraordinaria NABIKI TENDO que presencio, grabo y escucho todo lo que paso en esta mágica noche (por eso me encanta su personaje jaja) pero también con la certeza de que sus vidas cambiaran gracias a que por fin dejaron hablar al corazón.

**Nota de la autora¡Hola! Soy SumiChan y este es mi primer songfic (bueno el primero que termino porque siempre que quiero escribir algo me aburro y no lo termino) se que no me quedo muy bien pero hice el intento y espero que les guste sino pues que mas da no puedo obligarlos (pero algún día controlare el mundo jajajaja, perdón me equivoque no estoy en "Pinky y Cerebro"). Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba limpiando mi cuarto y en la radio pusieron esta canción (Habla El Corazón (Listen To Your Herat) de Yuridia) y en lo que terminaba de limpiar me imagine la trama y la pase a la compu y aquí esta lista para ustedes. Por Favor dejen reviews se aceptan cualquier tipo de criticas: constructivas, destructivas, lastima, encantados, fascinados, etc., etc., etc.… jajaja cualquier cosa se acepta.**


End file.
